No Surprises
by monocles
Summary: Following their kiss after "Knockdown", what if Beckett and Castle didn't just forget about it? What if it led to other surprises? Takes place before the finale.


The characters of Castle do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Beckett opened her eyes, feeling something was amiss. After surveying her surroundings, she flopped her head back on the pillow and reached on the end table near her for her phone. No missed calls, no new messages. For once, it seemed like the murderers of New York finally took a break for the night.<p>

She allowed herself to relax again. But she couldn't fall asleep again, something was out of place, she could feel it. But she was alone in the bedroom.

She sat up, still wrapped in satin bedsheets, groggily wiping the sleep from her eyes. Someone was awake in the apartment besides her and whoever it was making faint noises.

She thought idly about where she had left her gun but it was probably still in her purse. She checked her phone again and the LED screen told her it was 4:57 am. Way too early for this. With a huff she freed herself from the bedsheets, a challenge in her still dreamy state. But when she finally got up, she noticed she really had to pee.

After making a quick but quiet trip to the bathroom, she wandered over to where a computer light was on. With her stomach in her throat, she heard the sixty-five word-per-minute _clickclacking_ of a keyboard. She sighed loudly but stepped into the room so he could see her.

"Castle, what are you doing? Isn't it a little to early to be writing the next _Nikki Heat_?"

The _clickclacking_ kept going and she could see he hadn't even noticed she entered the room. It was kinda cute, the way he really got into his writing, slowly mouthing what he was imagining the characters were saying. Beckett watched him for a minute before he finally noticed her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no you didn't. I woke up when I realized I was cuddling empty space."

"Sorry, I just got an idea for what the next book is gonna be about and I want to get this scene down before I forget it."

And then the _clickclacking_ began again. Beckett began to fiddle with the black silk negligee she was wearing. Technically, no one knew they were together. But they had only been together for a few months after the case of Raglan's death, and of course Martha and probably Alexis knew as Beckett frequently spent the night over, but they hadn't actually told anyone yet. Not that Lainey and Ryan and Esposito hadn't been giving her looks and the Captain had asked her the other day if she was glowing. But they would find out eventually, as these things had a way of getting out.

Beckett still remembered that first morning, how Martha could not stop beaming and went on about how finally the two of them were getting it on and they didn't have to be a pair of star crossed lovers anymore. Martha had become quite a secret keeper lately, keeping even Beckett's-

"Done! Now, what did you ask me about again?"

"I was just wondering why you would be in here when there's a beautiful woman alone in your room. Do I _have_ to remind you that you spent three years pining over her?"

"'_Don't think this is going to work out_-'"

"What?"

Castle was focused on the screen in front of him again, reading over the lines he had written. Beckett realized he must have been writing about Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook. From what little knowledge she had that she get out of Castle, Nikki and Rook were finally going to get together, admit their feelings and all. But, from what he's written so far, it sounded like something was going to happen to them, keeping them from their happiness again. Beckett could only guess where this was coming from. But there was something she couldn't keep from him anymore.

"'_It's just too dangerous, I_-'"

"Castle, I'm pregnant."

"'_-I can't do this, I..._'"

Beckett only smiled as Castle slowly turned to her and shocked wouldn't even begin to explain his face. He got up from his desk and put one hand on her flat stomach and used the other one to hold her hand.

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yup. We're having a Castle baby."

And then he started to laugh. Then he pulled Beckett in for a kiss, not a long one but a short and sweet one. He kissed her stomach and repeated:

"We're going to have a baby."

Then they kissed again, this time deeper and longer. Castle's hands were roaming and they managed to almost take off Beckett's negligee before her phone started to ring. Beckett smiled; she knew New York wouldn't disappoint.

"Whoever that is, I swear, I'm _going_ to murder them."

"Careful now, you're talking to a detective."

She was grinning as she went to go answer her phone.

"But we will celebrate later."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

* * *

><p>AN: This started off as a one shot, but now I'm not so sure. Oh yeah, this takes place before the season finale of course.


End file.
